zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Pistol Shootout
“Nothing better than the first day of summer in the heat like this”, Nick thought as he lied on his towel, feeling the summer heat against his orange fur. After a long period of hard work, the summer holiday had finally started for the top cop of ZPD and her fox husband. Judy and Nick were going to do so many fun things during that period together, from visiting faraway places together to attending tropical-themed parties. But they wanted to start it with something simple, and a stay on the local beach was more than fit for that. Just as expected, it seemed wonderful so far. The fox and the rabbit enjoyed cool drinks and a couple of pawpsicles Nick had brought there as they lied very close to each other. As usual, Nick had his shades and blue swimming trunks with him, whereas Judy had a tiny bright red bikini with her sun hat. Judy and Nick felt so satisfied for all the hard work they had done at the ZPD before this, which made the vacation feel even more rewarding. Especially with nobody to bother them as they gazed together to open sea before their very eyes. Hearing the seagulls and feeling the breeze, it felt great. “I may be a hard worker, but even I appreciate a nice big summer break like this. Especially with you”, Judy said as Nick gave her back rubs. She always loved it when Nick did those to her. “Agreed. It really says something about our relationship when we bring out the best in each other in and outside of work. Inseparable like bread and butter, or Clawhauser and donuts”, Nick smiled. While being very close to Judy, he felt how it only got hotter and hotter on the beach that day. There was sweat on his forehead already. Luckily, the water was very close. “So hot in here. Probably because I´m in the company of someone as hot as you”, the fox said as he rose up, causing Judy to giggle. “Well, we´re both very fluffy animals after all, so it´s no wonder we feel hot during summer. Comes in handy during winter for us, though. I don´t mind the heat myself”, the rabbit smiled, emptying her pina colada glass. “I could use a little cooling down, though”, Nick thought. Suddenly, Judy got an idea as she remembered what she had brought along there. As Nick went to adjust their parasol better, Judy pulled out something from her bag that she had packed in among her other supplies. She had considered bringing it along just for fun. “Maybe we should go out for a swim already…..ahhh!” Nick screamed. Suddenly, he noticed how he was soaked. Turning around, he noticed that Judy had a water pistol in her paw and a sly smile on her face. “Gotcha!” she said and giggled. She also tossed another water pistol to Nick, for she had wanted to have some fun with them together with Nick. Judy had loved water gun fights during summer ever since she was a little girl. Taking the gun, Nick smiled too as he realized what was going on. “This means war, Carrots!” he filled his water gun, getting ready for the match. Playing along and laughing, Judy and Nick chased each other, shooting water at each other every time they got close. There was enough water in the pistols so they didn’t´ have to reload them too often. “In the name of ZPD, I order you to halt!” Judy kept on firing, but was surprised at how agile Nick was at dodging her shots. “Catch me if you can!” Nick said. Across the beach, the chase kept going. Judy and Nick felt like excited children while playing like that. They showed no sign of tiring down, no matter how much they ran there. Eventually, Judy ran out of water in her pistol. It gave Nick a chance. He came to the rabbit and fired his last shot at her, which was a mighty one. Judy giggled immensely as she was soaked completely across her body. “You won! I give up!” she said. “Bogo didn´t praise me as one of the best marksmen in the ZPD for nothing!” Nick boasted. The rabbit smiled at her husband. It didn´t matter which one gained the upper hand in games like this; deep down, the two knew that they were equally matched in many things. What mattered the most was how much fun they had together. “That´s true, honey”, she came to him and hugged him. Nick felt how wet Judy´s fur and swimsuit were during the embrace, but he didn´t mind it at all. He placed his paws around her too. It was only the first day of summer and he had only gotten to the mood as well as he could get. Nobody could have done that to him as well as Judy had done. “Judy, that was so fun. But I´d like something more peaceful right after that”, he said, feeling sweaty after all that action. “Well, how about a swim together in the waves? No tricks this time around”, she batted her eyelashes at the fox. “Now we´re talking”, Nick was delighted. Holding hands, the two walked slowly to the water, until they started to swim. It felt even better than the shots of the water pistols as they felt the touch of the ocean overwhelm them. Judy splashed there gracefully like a mermaid, with Nick swimming very close to her. Along the way, she looked at husband in a coy, loving fashion. There was still a bit of that same playfulness that had shown in the water pistol fight in her face too, for that was a part of her personality. After a while, Judy swam into Nick´s arms and climbed up onto his shoulders. The fox let his wife hang in there as they kept going. The couple swam through the entire shore, until they came back to the shallow end where Nick and Judy started. There, the two stood up, with Judy placing her paws around Nick´s shoulders as he did the same to her waist. He gazed adoringly at the rabbit´s beauty during that simple yet pleasant moment. “Honestly, no action with you would be too rough for me, my darling”, Nick petted her wet ears. “Adventure and action are in our blood, Nick….but so are love and affection”, Judy cupped his chin. “Truer words never spoken”, Nick nodded. Judy nestled her chest against the fox´s as the two kissed each other on the lips in the sunlight. It was the one thing missing from that moment to make them feel the summer joys even more. It put both of them in such a good mood as Nick carried Judy back to the same towel they shared together, where they´d get dry while cuddling close to each other. The perfect start to their holiday. “I love you, Nick”, the beautiful rabbit said as the handsome fox let her lie in his lap. For minutes, she just kept resting there blissfully while feeling Nick stroke her ears. Even though she lost the water gun fight, Judy had still had a great time with the fox she loved. Besides, a moment cuddling together with her was more than enough for a prize to him too. It wasn´t certainly the last of moments like that during their summer, though. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Summer stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon stories